Disc brake shoes presently used require the application of considerable mechanical force and require power operation, including hydraulic cylinders, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,094, dated Jan. 14, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,550, dated June 8, 1982, exemplify the prior art with complicated and expensive return spring assemblies.